Turn Over a New Leaf
by ringo-nin
Summary: Momo, an exceptional opponent and a good hit man, aged 15 and growing, suddenly receives an offer by Reborn. Not only that the deal with help others, it will help also herself. To defeat monsters inside of her. Join Momo as she support others. OCx? I will also try my best to add in humor, something I am bad in. Mostly about friendship though.
1. Chapter 1

**Turn Over a New Leaf**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, sadly. If I could, I want to own Hibird please?

* * *

This was when Reborn entering that bar in Episode 1 ?

* * *

**OC's POV**

''F-family?'' I stuttered before pausing. That word is a taboo for me. Nonetheless, I kept on my facade and nodded at him to continue.

''Yes, I advised you to aid me educating the new generation of the Vongola Family''

''But...What..How will this benefits me, Reborn? You know me very well that I hate this Mafia business!'' I cried out, loudly, never cared about the watchful eyes in the bar. Don't question me on what I am doing in this place full of alcoholic low-lifes.

''Your condition will slowly worsen, emotionally and physically, unless you do what I say, it is a shame for me to watch over you suffering. I promised Timoteo to take care of you''

''...'' I kept quiet. A headache started to form as I had to consider properly.

''Believe me, Momo, this will alter your life for the good of everyone including yourself. Where is the confident, optimistic Momo I know?''

Before you ask, I was given the name Momo Kaeru because of personal reasons.

''...You sure? What if I do anyth-''

''No, you will not do anything wrong'' Reborn interrupted, luckily. I would have gone insane if he didn't.

''Okay, Reborn. But in exchange,'' I replied, smirking.

''What?'' He asked, raising his left eyebrow.

''A luxury life'' I answered, smiling mischeviously.

Oh how I like money. Japan, here I come, again.

* * *

Note to a certain someone, I might abandon that Fatal Promise and transfer the story to here. Don't worry. The characters you've made up will still be in use. :) I'll do the next chapter once I get at least 2 reviews. I know how unpopular OCxCanon stories is. Now I feel as if I've forgotten to do something...


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn Over a New Leaf**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR and I will write this story to death. :

* * *

**Momo's POV _(Day after Gokudera and Yamamoto joined Tsuna)(Time : Late afternoon)_**

Reborn said that he made my new house twice the size of the supposed 10th generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. It was done after I was roaming around the Third Street. Oh, they have a good cake shop there. It was so delicious. A magnificient cake baked by the true hands of a pastry chef. I could hire him or her to be my personal desserts chef. Back to the topic, Reborn also enrolled me into Namimori Middle School. He said the 10th studies there, so I have to watch over him there and avoid less suspicions.

On my way to my _'house'_, it was definitely not a house. **BUT A FREAKING MANSION, OH MY GOD**. Reborn always has a tendecy to amaze anyone. I kept staring in awe for a few seconds before I got in. I explored everything for hours and I figured out that the house has also a built in spa, gym and anything you can think of. But not a forest, don't go** overboard.** It's a good thing Reborn knows that I have a Persian cat. I grinned as I saw Garfield playing in his own playroom. I'm excited at the thought that it has extra rooms for anyone to sleep in. Like for my friends back at Italy.

Enough of my awesome home, I got to introduce myself to my new neighbours. I walked out of my house until I reached outside my gate, locking it. ''Hello there. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your new neighbour'' With that he let out a hand for a shake.

And what a coincidence, Reborn placed my house next to the 10th.

Kindly, I shook it and replied with a grin, ''Mine's Momo Kaeru. Migrated from Italy.''

Somehow, he tensed and sort of make a small Hiiiii cry. Maybe he might he suspected that I'm related to Reborn. I brainstormed an idea considering that I can't let him know, yet.

I let out a small giggle and said,''I will also be studying at Namimori Middle school for a small foreign-exchange program. Do you happen to attend there?''

I saw him relaxed and I assume that he dismissed the thought of me being a hit-man. ''Yes. Maybe I could help you lead there tomorrow.''

''Oh my, thanks!'' Sigh, apparently I haven't explored my neighbourhood yet. Not surprisingly, Reborn purposely missed out a map for me. Speaking of Reborn.

''Ciaossu''

_Speak of the devil._

''Hiiii! Reborn, stop scaring me like that''

''I see we have a newcomer'' Reborn ignored him and glanced at me.

''Oh my, a_ talking toddler_?'' I asked, pretending to be dumbfounded.

''Is your little brother _cosplaying_?'' I added more.

''Hiiii! Yes _yes_! Ack! Reborn!'' Tsuna said when Reborn whacked him in the head.

''No good Tsuna, Nana-san said it's time for dinner'' Reborn said.

''Okay! Uhm, nice meeting you Kaeru-san!'' Tsuna said.

''Ditto! And no need to be so formal. I'll call you Tsuna-kun, is that fine? I'm sure we will be great neighbours!'' I asked with a grateful smile. I can't believe it. My** first friend **in Japan for the first time? Last time I went to Japan, everyone was just treating me like I'm a customer that will feed you money.

Tsuna chuckled and replied,''Sure Momo-chan, if that was okay too. Do you mind joining my_ family_ for dinner?''

It clicked. That **word**. Sigh. ''It's okay, Tsuna-kun. I rather go out to the street and buy food. Thanks for your offer anyway.''

I bowed with respect and tried not to show _disbelief_. I said out a goodbye and took a walk to my next destination.

* * *

Reviews please? XD I don't mind flames. But one review could motivate and cheer me up. If there were some mistakes, please tell me by reviewing or PM-ing me. I would like to improve my English.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn Over a New Leaf**

* * *

**Disclaimer:****_ Me no owns KHR. Isn't Chrome cute?_**_~ (≧∇≦)_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Somehow, I feel guilty...Did _I_ just said something _wrong_?

''Everybody~ Dinner is ready!'' Mom said.

''Hai~!''

I let out a mental sigh.

''Sorry to intrude! Jyuudaime!'' Then Gokudera barged into my house.

''Hahaha! Yo, Tsuna.'' Yamamoto too.

''Stop following me you, baseball freak!''

Another mental sigh.

**Momo's POV (Few minutes later) (Time: 7:58pm)**

Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. _Phew_.

Good thing I took anger management class. I don't wanna be like Hulk...

Now I'm currently walking through the still-open shopping district, I hope that pastry store still opens at this time. I can't believe it. This place is still crowded despite the time. But hey, who am I to talk? People my age should sleep early. Scratching the back of my head exasperatedly, my other hand was resting in my pocket. First thing first, buy food for myself and Garfield. Second think of something, like whenever I hear that word, I would think of something else. Like,_ Farm really._ Meh, won't work. Thir-

''_Oopmhh_!'' I staggered a little. Someone **purposely** bumped on **me**. I can smell **nuisance**.

''Damn, you **chick**!'' The stranger said.

Oh look. He had a bunch of** 'dogs'** beside him. What makes the situation better? These guys are clearly deliquents, with those obvious cigarettes, tattos, stupid bleached or dyed hair and some sluts literally squeezing their fake silicon breast on their boys' steroids arms. They are _giggling_ at me. Not that I am furious about that._ But, I hope it explode soon._

''-pay us. Hey! Are you listening?'' He said.

''In fact, no'' I replied coolly.

''_WHY YO_-Maybe I should tell you that I'm a banchou of the Jade Tiger!'' He boasted too loudly to my dismay.

''Maybe you should know that I don't care''

''**DAMN CHICK**!'' He proceeded trying to punch me with that _feeble_ arm? **Pathetic**.

I quickly grasped his hand and twisted it. Making a _sickening_ sound. Music to MY ears. I can hear screams from the 'dogs'. I quickly let go and walk pass them. Not a very good impression if I was involved in a fight publicly. I like to hurt people, but not the innocents. I have my reasons and I exactly know what I am doing. Suddenly, I feel like someone is watching me...First fun fact for you guys, I **hate** the feeling of being watched. To put it simply, I have claustrophobia. Being watched makes me feel _small_.

I finally reached to my already favorite store since I stepped into this town. I grinned childishly,forgetting about earlier. I literally _waltzed_ my way in and took a lot of time just to stare at all the heavenly appetizing desserts. Ohhh, they have Chocolate Souffle, Chocolate Macaroon, Chocolate parfait, Chocolate Mont Blanc, Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Smoothies. Ahhhh~ I'm in heaven, someone please pinch me!~ And as you can clearly see, I like chocolate. Another fun fact.

I finally decided to buy them all, of course for myself, and return home. Call me crazy but I feel like someone is watching me again. Oh and good news? It's the same person! I huffed loudly. This person sure knows how to irritate the hell out of me.

''Come out, Mr Stalker. I know I'm too hot to handle.''

''...Hn'' Mr Stalker finally walks out of his hiding place.

Oh my. I have forgotten to buy Garfield's food...

* * *

Reviews? :D & To my recent reviewers, thanks ! 3 You have no idea how much it really inspires me to write more!~ I tried my best to make it long, but I wanna make some suspense too! It really got me flattered when you guys said that this is interesting and actually waiting for more 3 I am at the verge of crying. Crying the tears of happiness !~

And people who reads my **Sacrificing Alone**, please hold a moment as I tried to correct my grammar mistakes. I had already done loads of pages. But it was completed hastily so I knew that I made a lot of mistakes Thanks for waiting and I feel stupid by replying an anon review via review OTL. Anyway, Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn Over a New Leaf**

* * *

**Disclaimer:****_ You know the drill. _**

* * *

**Momo's POV**

''_Jiiiiiiii..._'' I unknowingly said, staring at the person in front of me.

I shouldn't have suggested the stranger to come out._ Sigh_. I'm going to miss my dinner. Besides, I'm almost at my house. But again, this person...

He, yes a male, is wearing some kind of a school uniform. He got a black jacket hung over him with an armband that says... I can't really see what it says. Suddenly, a sight of a metal glint caught my attention. Is that a...What do they call that? Bomba? Tomba? Oh yes! Tonfas! _Heheee_, another fun facts, I adored **weapons** as much as_ felines_.

Oh, he's talking to me.

''Fight me, herbivore''

''Wait wh- **EEK**!'' I quickly jumped a few metres back while putting down my dinner carefully. **THIS DUDE. HE BETTER PAY IF MY CHOCOLATES ARE RUINED.**

I clicked my tongue. Both of us got into our own battle position. I had to fight bare-handed but that's okay. I have feel pain a lot of times before and this time might be just the same. Some people even called me _masochist_. Not that I am not.

**( I'm sorry, but I suck at fighting scenes )**

He tried hitting me with his pair of tonfa again, when he did, I dodged my body aside instantly and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Luckily, I wore shorts today AND that he missed trying to block my kick. This fight might be a good warm up for me. It's been 2 months since I took a break from fighting. Whereas the fight was simple yet slightly berserk, he managed to land a few hits on me and boy, I had to try my_ best not to flinch_. At the same time, I **did** hit him equally too. We were now both at an equal state, slightly panting and ready to pounce.

''Nice moves'' I said, smirking.

''Not bad for a herbivore'' He replied.

''So am I a Hippopotamus? They are the _most dangerous _**herbivore**''

''Hn'' Unexpectedly, he regained back into his normal position, signalling that he doesn't want to fight anymore.

I did the same too, thought still highly alert. This guy could rival my speed.

''So, ya from Namimori 'ight?'' I asked. I managed to remember how the uniform looks like. It's just that his jacket or whatever blew my idea away.

''Yes'' He shortly answered.

''Tsk. Get a dictionary. Until then, see ya there'' With that, I carried all of my forgotten desserts, did a salute, lazily smirk and went back home. It's half unpleasent because he was staring at me weirdly. AGAIN.

**Hibari's POV**

This herbivore made me curious about her power. I've seen how she handled the Jade Tiger crowd. After she left that scene, of course, I bit all of the others to death for crowding. I commanded Kusakabe to carry on while I observe this female herbivore.

I spotted her squealing over a very **colorful**, not to mention of those _terribly **blinding**_ colors, dessert shop. I was started to doubt she was a strong foe because she was showing weaknesses like **smiling**. Until I saw her cringing slightly when I glared behind her back. I was going to hide in a better corner but she continued with her candyland adventure.

When she left, I assumed she was returning home. So I followed her to observe her vulnerable points so I can bite her to death.

So far, I noticed that she already knew about my presence when she called out for me.

''Come out, Mr Stalker. I know I'm too hot to handle.''

The** nerves** of that female herbivore. That **_guts_** to call me a stalker? I'm going to bite her to death.

* * *

Reviews. Read my profile. I am really bored yet full of targets to complete.


End file.
